Kamakura-kun
Summary Kamakura-kun, alongside Santos and Rose Sub, is one of the three warriors trained by Mr. Chin. He possesses many abilities alongside his formidable skill in Ninjutsu and hand-to-hand combat, easily making him the most versatile of the three heroes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher Name: Kamakura-kun Origin: Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 20s Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Possible Regeneration (Mid to High-Mid, see Attacks and Techniques below), Minor Physics Manipulation (Can bounce on enemy projectiles), Sub-weapons grant him access to Danmaku (Via all of them) Lightning Manipulation (Each Sub-Weapon is initiated with a lightning strike) Earth Manipulation and Barrier Creation (Via "Rock"), Fire Manipulation (Via "Fire"), Limited Cloning (Via "Double"), Self-Destruction (Via "Bomb"), Metal Manipulation (Via "Katana"), and Animal Manipulation/Summoning (Via "Sicke") 'Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (Can trade blows with the Leg of Talos), likely higher (Can continue to fight comparable bosses even when shrunk) Speed: Transonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Can react to falling volcano debris, Comparable to Santos, can react to Mr. Chin and dodge his attacks, can block missiles fired at point-blank range from a Slime Mecha) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Building Class+, likely''' higher''' Durability: At least Small Building level+, likely''' higher''' (Can take hits from the Leg of Talos) Stamina: Should be pretty high, can fight through numerous levels filled with enemies and bosses Range: Standard melee range normally, Extended melee range (several meters) via shurikens and sub-weapons Standard Equipment: Short-range dagger, Shurikens varying in size, Katanas Intelligence: Should be somewhat high, can find out the weaknesses of bosses and exploit them Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sub-Weapons:' Special attacks that allow the user to attack every enemy within range at once. The standard, un-upgraded one is a simple lightning strike that does damage to all surrounding enemies. Gameplay wise, these attacks can only be used once per stage. **'Rock:' This sub-weapon calls a rock to fall from the sky. Kamakura-kun splits the rock in half and makes the halves slide in opposite directions along the ground. This attack can also block and negate projectiles. **'Fire' This sub-weapon creates four fiery rings, and makes them bounce around the screen, doing damage to anything they touch. **'Double:' This sub-weapon creates a clone of Kamakura-kun to fight alongside him. This clone doesn't seem to have its own separate consciousness, as it only follows in Kamakura-kun's footsteps, mimicking his actions. However, this could be due to game mechanics and the limitations of the hardware the game was made for. **'Bomb:' This sub-weapon is a self-destruction attack. Kamakura explodes, and his limbs fly in all directions. This doesn't seem to kill him, however, as he reappears afterwards. Whether or not this form of regeneration is an ability he possesses naturally or a feature exclusive to this attack is unknown. **'Katana:' This sub-weapon summons eight katanas to fly up out of the ground. **'Sicke:' This sub-weapon summons a bunch of poisonous frogs to attack the opponent. *'Bouncing on Projectiles:' Kamakura-kun can defy physics by bouncing on the projectiles fired by opponents, gaining extra air without influencing the projectile's trajectory, even if said projectile is smaller than his hand. This even works in very obscure ways, like bouncing on fire breath or explosions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Metal Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Trio the Punch Category:Danmaku Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tier 9